


i'm definitely not her type

by jonnybernthal



Series: and it happened so fast [1]
Category: Jon bernthal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PoC character, a very cute relationship forming, actual real life POV, fiction created character, its cute, jon bernthal!, jon getting nervous around a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal
Summary: Premise- So this fan fiction is based on Jon in a real life setting. Of course because of that in this scenario he doesn't have kids and isn't married. The character is a studio assistant just to make their meeting and their interactions more plausible and set in reality. I'm not sure what actual studio assistants do?? (it shows) Yeah, I'm being way too thorough for literal fan fiction but it's the main one that sticks in my mind and i want to really get it in writing. I also want whoever (if anybody) reads this to understand and it actually make sense. It's also might jump POV's so you can know what the characters are thinking, but it starts as third person. Because i don't know what Jon does in his actual personal life (and thats perfectly okay) a lot of the other characters, the places, and other relevant information is just heavily improvised. Okay I'm done rambling, enjoy!!!





	1. i'm definitely not her type

Jon was pre occupied with studying the script to look over at the director talking to some of the crew with a few of the actors. He was tired from being awake so long and already getting to bed late last night. He was out with his friends and didn't want to admit he couldn't hang, so he stayed later than he should've. He looked up from the ongoing words on his script and thats when he saw her. She was eating a blueberry muffin and trying to read the pages of her book simultaneously. The coffee sitting next to her was so hot, steam was coming off of it and to his surprise she grabbed the mug and drank it with no painful reaction. 

He wondered for a moment why he had never seen here before now, a woman that beautiful deserved everyone's attention in his eyes. His heart was beating faster, not so much as to extreme but enough for him to notice. He was in awe that someone so beautiful was in his presence. He wanted to talk to her but what would he say? As an actor he knew he should maintain professional relationships with the crew on movie/tv show sets but a simple conversation is still professional? He was worried he would act a fumbling fool if he did speak to her. He mulled over what he could even say to her in his head, he couldn't settle on what though. He wondered why he was over thinking a simple greeting so much, but knew it was because she was so magnificent and he wanted to make a good impression. 

Jon never had trouble meeting women, he would never brag but he knew he was a pretty decent looking guy. He had never had trouble talking to women, he always knew what to say to make them swoon, sometimes without even trying. But for some reason his heart was skipping at the thought of talking to her and she was all the way across the room. He felt creepy just staring at her but he couldn't look away, almost like in a trance studying her movements. He admired how beautiful her bronzed brown skin glistened so effortlessly in the glimpse of sunlight that was hitting her. She finished her muffin now and was sipping the coffee while reading her book, from what he could see it looked like 'Crime and Punishment'. 

Before he could musk up the courage to talk to her the director called his name to begin shooting his next scene. In the middle of shooting he looked back over to where she was and she was gone. He was disappointed but knew he would get his chance, she did work here after all. 

The next day he wanted to talk to her but she wasn't around. He asked a producer who she might be and she told him her name was Zora. "Yeah she's the best assistant this set has ever seen, she's very nice and keeps everybody laughing. You should meet her she's really great." The producer smiled at him before walking back to the actor having trouble with his lines. He didn't know where to look for her but figured he was bound to run into her sometime today. 

It was actually two days later when he finally saw her. There she was, wearing a white off the shoulder top and blue jeans with rips. Her skin was glistening that familiar golden brown against the bright spotlights she stood near. She was talking to another crew member, he was awfully close to her. His hand was propped on her exposed shoulder as he bent over laughing. Jon couldn't believe he was actually jealous that this guy was touching her shoulder. He realized he was staring a little too long when she looked over at him, still smiling. Jon felt actual butterflies in his stomach (though he'd never admit that out loud) when those big beautiful brown eyes looked in his direction, made eye contact, and gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen. 

Like a elementary student seeing their crush on the playground during recess, he waved at her and smiled with, now, reddish cheeks. She waved back mouthing "Hey!" like as if she was seeing an old friend she'd been close with for years. He could feel the warmth of her presence from across the room, he couldn't imagine what would happen we he talked to her. He psyched himself up, 'Okay Jon, this is your one shot. You don't know when you will see her again and hell you can't take another day without hearing that, definitely, sweet voice say your name.' 

That was all the pep talk he needed to give himself, now he was walking towards her, hands running through his hair nervously. His hairstylist would be mad about having to re-gel that for his next scene. The guy she was talking to was saying his goodbyes and giving her a, pretty long-a little too long, hug before walking outside and disappearing altogether. Jon scanned her hands first to make sure he wasn't about to, or try to, hit on a married woman. His heart jumped when he did see a ring, but it was on her middle finger, not ring finger. He was passing the threshold, now he was in front of her. 

"Hi, I'm Jon," he said surprising himself at how well he hid his nervousness. He held out his hand to, somewhat, professionally greet her but she instead pulled him in for a friendly hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" Her voice was cheerful and bright with utter adoration. He was a little taken back that not only was he finally talking to her, but he was hugging her. He wrapped a slight arm around her waist and the other just a hand on her back. He wanted to hold that girl for much, much longer, but knew that would be creepy. Her hands were around his shoulders, a slight pat with her right hand before she pulled away facing him with a warm smile. 

Now up close Jon could really see just how beautiful this girl was. Across the room glances did not do her justice whatsoever. She had big brown eyes covered by long lashes and they batted every time she dared to blink. Her skin was the actual color of pecans, no cinnamon, no it was more like syrup brown, he was sure of it. Her curly hair flowed away from her face as a gust of wind hit through the studio, probably shooting an 'outside' scene. "Zora, right?" Jon finally spoke once he mustered enough restraint not to sound like he was about to propose on the spot. 

She nodded her head, all while still having that smile on her face. "I have to say it's nice to finally meet you," he spoke again. "I know all the film execs here have been telling me how good of an assistant you are. I knew I had to meet you myself." Now it was her turn to blush, of course it was more just her cheeks growing hot. 

"Well I am very flattered, but all I do around here is coordinate the food deliveries and fetch last minute prop items." Jon chuckled, he couldn't help but notice how her mouth curled on every word she spoke, the words seemed like they just floated out of her. "But when they told me you would be shooting something here I nearly fell out of my seat! I loved you in The Walking Dead, Shane was my favorite character and they just killed him off!" Zora put her hands up to her face, slightly laughing, more to herself. "I'm sorry, I'm fan-girling." She was actually embarrassed she had gotten so carried away in front of this man. 

Meanwhile Jon never wanted her to stop talking, not to boost his ego (even though he was absolutely loving it), but more because watching her face light up as she talked was now his favorite part of the day. "Noooo don't be embarrassed, I'm glad you liked it so much. I have to say, off the record, I think Shane should've been the leader from the jump," he used his hand to cover the last part, trying to be funny. She let out a laugh that nearly made Jon's heart stop. The corners of her mouth turned up and the creases around her eyes grew deeper as her whole face turned into a beacon of light. 

Jon was staring a little too long again, there was talking and he was worried it was making her feel awkward. Even though, if she wanted to leave, she would've by now and she was still there, standing in front of him. The set around them was wild, lights flashing in different directions, actors running to meet the director and finish a scene, film crew moving objects every which way to help prep for new scenes. All the while, these two were there, standing very close to one another and just making eye contact in utter silence. Eventually Jon knew he should do what he's been wanting to do since he first saw her; ask her to dinner so he could finally get to know her. But now the moment was here, he was nervous and wasn't sure of what to exactly say. He thought, what if she has a boyfriend? What if she doesn't even like older, at least by 10 years, men? Then he thought 'No, I'm definitely not her type'. And even though it was just a thought, his heart wrenched at it. It could be true, but he'd never know unless he just did it. So he did. 

"I don't want to be too forward, but I know if I don't ask it'll drive me crazy. Would you want to go to dinner with me?" That was it. No going back now, the words were out of his mouth without an opportunity to undo them. She smiled at him, her mouth forming a slight smirk. She was taking too long to respond, still looking Jon in the eyes. 

"I'd love to," she finally spoke, her voice like velvet falling from her lips. All Jon could do was smile, a grin so big with cheeks slightly red. 

She gave Jon her number just before being pulled away by a producers to go run an errand for her. They set a date for that Friday at 8:00 pm. Jon knew until then the anticipation might actually kill him.


	2. how could you not like pasta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know the story is going a little slow, i'm trying to build that relationship! plus nervous jon on a first date, who wouldn't love that :)

"So when is he taking you out?" Zora's friend Alexis asked her through the phone. 

Zora was treating herself to a relaxing bath after a long day of playing fetch for movie execs. She couldn't wait to tell somebody about the fact that none other than Jon Bernthal himself had asked her on a date. 

"This Friday, I can't believe he asked me out though Alexis? I know I should be used to being around actors and big stars yes but Jon..I don't know he's just different. I hate to admit it but I was watching him filming a week ago from behind a prop and the man is truly something. Just captivates the room." Zora stopped to let out the bath water and wipe herself down. 

Alexis spoke through the speaker, "I know what you mean sis. That man is something else on TV alone so I can't imagine how he is in person." Alexis sighed and a loud click rang through the phone. "Shit. I gotta go Zo, izzy got into my shoes again." Zora told her bye before hearing a "bad dog!" through the phone. 

Once in bed, Zora was stuck with her thoughts and they were all of Jon. What should she wear tomorrow on the date? What make up look? Where would Jon take her? What would they talk about? She knew she was very much overthinking but how could she not? 

He hasn't texted her yet but it had only been two days since him asking her for her number. Yesterday in fact, they ran into each other and she remembered the warmest embrace he gave her. He smiled so big when he saw her walking towards him and immediately opened his arms to pull her in for a hug, not caring who was around to speculate. He smelled like vanilla and some other scent she couldn't quite put her finger on. He had to leave for another set but for that split moment he told her he was excited to take her out tomorrow and for her to text him her address so he could pick her up. 

She did right after he left and to her surprise, when she got home yesterday there were flowers sent to the door way of her apartment. Fresh multi colored zinnias with a note attached that said "See you tomorrow night, J" on the side. The flowers now sat in a vase she found under her kitchen sink on top of her bedroom dresser. She turned in the bed to look at them and smiled. 

\- FRIDAY -

Jon pulled up to the front of Zora's apartments and let out a long sigh of anxiousness. This was it. He was dressed in what he considered his dressy-ish attire, black button down, dark jeans and his classic combat boots. He was attempting to let his beard grow a little more for a movie and his hair was in its usual tapered buzz cut in the back. 

He walked up to Zora's apartment complex and buzzed for her door. "It's me Jon, i'm downstairs" he said in a little less of a anxious tone than expected. "I'm coming down now," she buzzed back and he could hear the eagerness in her voice. That put his worry at ease just a little more. When she walked out the door he was mesmerized at how amazing she looked. 

A white dress that stopped just at the middle of her thighs, her arms exposed and glistening, and strap gold heels to match. She smiled as her hair wooshed behind her while she walked down the stairs. Jon smiled up at her holding out a hand to guide her to the open car door. "You look stunning" he said, still admiring her. 

She gave him a thank you just before he shut the door and walked around to get in the passenger side. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers," she said once he was in the car." He smiled at her, "M'glad you like them."

Once they pulled up to the restaurant Jon walked around to open her door and let her out. The restaurant was packed, Saturday night in LA would ensure that. He wanted somewhere more private so he could really lean in and talk to her, ask her all the questions that have been running his mind all week. Jon was nervous, worried he wouldn't hit it off with her the way he wanted to. But his outside appearance reflected the exact opposite. On the outside, at least to Zora, he seemed so calm and collected, like he was meeting up with an old friend that he was always close with. 

To her he seemed so refreshingly relaxed, to which she was the opposite of. She was nervous about not being able to keep such a Hollywood actor entertained when his life is actually entertainment. His hand was on the small of her back, leading her into the restaurant. 

Once they were seated they looked over their menus. "Hmm pasta, I haven't had good pasta in years," Jon spoke, snapping Zora back to the moment. 

She looked up at him, ashamed to admit ,"I actually don't like pasta." 

Jon was shocked, eyes wide with a smile on his face, "How could you not like pasta? There's so many variations and no matter how ya make it that shit is always good." She covered her hands with her face, smiling and still slightly embarrassed, "Maybe i've just never had it made well! I suppose tonight is as good as any to try it again?" 

He laughed, shaking his head in agreement. They talked more about foods they like and didn't like. It was her turn to laugh then when Jon said he had never had soul food. "Cliché to make the black girl say this but soul food is bomb! I'm from the south so I guess I have first hand experience on the delicacy." 

Jon bit his lip, he was entranced every time Zora opened her mouth to speak. Her lips moved so fast yet the words came out in a delicate, slow order. "How bout the next date, you cook some of this soul food for me? I'm a good ass sue chef." They both laughed now, Jon making sure to savor her face while she did it. Her eyes crinkling on the sides, mouth forming an "O" before she said "Oh really?" 

Their food arrived finally, Zora hadn't ate all day so she could look tight in the dress she bought special for the date. She would be the first to say she'd never go all out for a first date. Buying new clothes, going over the top to look drop dead when she didn't even know if her and the guy would have chemistry. But Jon, Jon is a guy she just knew she had to go all out for. One would say special. 

"Looks good, but let's see how it tastes," she teased, squinting her eyes at Jon. He raised his eyebrows, watching her take that first bite. Once she rolled her eyes and made a "mhm" sound, he knew she was now a pasta fiend. "That's fucking delicious" she finally blurted. 

"I told ya" Jon pointed his cheese covered fork at her before taking his next bite. 

Once they finished eating Jon looked at her and asked, "Dessert?" To which Zora smiled wildly and said "Share?" Jon nodded, smiling at their one word exchange before taking another sip of his wine. His head was already spinning, he was definitely a light weight and he would mention it to whoever asked, unashamed. 

The slice of chocolate cake came to their table and both of them rubbed their hands, ready to dive in. They looked up at each other, laughing at their mirrored actions. They simultaneously took a bite, head going back in delight. It was the best chocolate cake Zora had ever had, fluffy and caked full of creamy icing. Jon couldn't help but laugh at her, admiring such a sight. She could do the simplest task like pushing a loose curl behind her ear and he would swoon to no end. But watching her eat had to be his favorite so far, after all that is what she was doing when he first saw her. 

"How was Crime and Punishment?" he asked before realizing it came out of his mouth. When she looked at him inquisitively he blurted, "I saw you reading it a couple weeks back, that was actually when I first saw you on set." 

Zora's face got hot, nervous that he saw her when she was looking such a mess. She remembered that exact day, her hair was being disobedient, shirt had a coffee stain on the side, and her make up was pretty much non existent. "Oh! It was long, a little boring at times but the message was really good, have you read it?" 

Jon shook his head no, "No never, but whatever you recommend I would. You seem like the type to know about good books." He was attempting to be charming, and it was definitely working. 

Zora was flattered, a somewhat goofy smile on her face, "I'll remember that then." 

Once they were done, Jon paid for the dinner and escorted her back to his truck. On the ride back to her apartment 'Make It Last Forêver' by Keith Sweat played on the radio. Zora giggled, grabbing Jon's attention. He realized he had been humming along to the song, he laughed too. "S'good song," he laughed shrugging his shoulders. "It definitely is," she agreed. 

Jon got out to open her door, holding out a hand to help her out. Once she was in front of him she stopped to face him, looking up at him. "I had such a good time, I'm now a proud pasta connoisseur thanks to you," she smiled, that dimple on her left cheek showing. 

Jon noticed it, smiling to himself, "I'm glad you gave me the honor of wining and dining such a woman as wonderful as yourself," she rolled her eyes smiling at his words, "when will i be able to say i'm a soul food connoisseur?" 

Zora thought for a second, shifting in her heels. "Whenever is good for you? My job as an assistant is to literally clear schedules, I can always clear mine." She was trying to be witty, give him some clever banter to remember. 

"Next Friday?" 

"It's a date." Zora pulled him in for a hug, although she was nervous she knew he would appreciate the initiative. He definitely did, not wanting to let go, hands rubbing the small of her back. Her hair tickled the side of his face, soft curls brushing his skin. She moved her hand to his face, stroking his jaw lightly. This was it, Jon thought, this is your one shot. If she didn't want a kiss she would have probably gone inside already, he knew her feet were hurting by how she shifted in her heels a couple times. She definitely wanted a kiss. 

He leaned down, face coming to closer and closer to those soft red lips. Zora tilted her head up, closing her eyes when their lips finally connected. Her heart was going a mile a minute, she swore it was jumping around inside her chest. Jon was trying to savor the feel of her lips against his, his nose pressed against her cheek when he tilted more in. His stomach was filled with butterflies, heart racing and palms getting sweaty. Her lips tasted like icing, and they felt like flower petals. As cliché as the thought was in Jon's mind, it was the most accurate description. Once they pulled away, the kiss lasting for at least a minute, he knew his cheeks were probably stained red. And they were. 

She smiled, "Goodnight Jon," her voice barely audible. Her head was definitely spinning, trying to recalibrate after being completely shaken off equilibrium by this mans kiss. 

"Goodnight Zora," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear as she started to walk up the steps to her apartment. Jon watched her get in safely, her turning around once she got to the top and waving at him. 

He got in his truck and took a deep breath, trying to come back to reality. He laughed to himself, he couldn't help but think, if that was what kissing her felt like, imagine what he would feel with more.


End file.
